The present invention relates to a method for conducting/distributing of air and light, particularly in a building, or the like.
It is known to conduct or distribute air either in natural flow or as mechanical ventilation by a system of ducts in order to aerate or ventilate different rooms of a building or for other reasons.
It is also known to conduct or distribute light, as daylight or artificial light by reflecting systems, for instance, to use daylight for illuminating large depths of rooms.